Of Naming and Mothers
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: Kurt and Blaine try to choose a name for their daughter, and Blaine has an argument with his mother after she finds out about Kurt being pregnant. Male pregnancy  mpreg


So I thought I would write an un-angsty klaine fic. Well, I guess its a little angsty, but not as far as klaine goes! In which Klaine name their daughter, and Blaine talks with his mother. This is in the same verse as "**Birth and Memory"** as well as "**Just, Why?**" but it is not necessary to read those to read this.

**WARNINGS: Male pregnancy, a really brief mention of heterophobia (not having to do with Kurt or Blaine though), homophobia.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing except the plot and a few of the characters. I only half own Kurt and Blaine's daughter **_**Rae Lynn**_**, the other half belongs to **_YaoiIsLove. _**I do not in any way own the character briefly mentioned named **_**Andrew**_**. That character completely belongs to **_YaoiIsLove_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Of Names and Mothers<strong>

* * *

><p>"What do you think about Fiona?" Kurt asked, turning away from his laptop to look at Blaine. Blaine glanced up with a slight look on his face that Kurt could automatically tell meant he didn't like it.<p>

"It sounds a little…" Blaine began, searching for a good word. "Stuck up, and reminds me a little bit too much of Fiona Coyne, and I'd rather not think about alcoholic problems when I look at my daughter, thank you." Kurt gave a small laugh, nodding in agreement.

Kurt scrolled a few pages, randomly clicking on a letter. He glanced over the names, seeing that most of them he could hardly pronounce and sighed. "Adelaide?"

"Adelaide, Adelaide, ever lovin' Adelaide is takin' a chance on me…" Blaine sang and Kurt burst into laughter, but Blaine wasn't finished. "Takin' a chance I'll be respectable and nice, give up cards and dice, go for shoes and rice. So gentlemen, deal me out, do not try to feel me out. I have no more evenings free since Adelaide, Adelaide, ever lovin' Adelaide is takin' a chance. Talk about your long shots, takin' a chance on me."

"Okay, fine, you're right; no names in which you can burst into song from just hearing it spoken." Kurt sighed, brushing a strand of hair that had fallen into his face back into place. "I never knew choosing a name could be so difficult."

"Well," Blaine said from behind his book, flipping a page. "She's going to have it for life; we don't want to pick something she's going to hate or we're going to get tired of any time soon."

"That would be bad." Kurt conceded, closing his laptop. "I need a break." He stood, heading over to their bed and lying down, cuddling up to his boyfriend.

Blaine let the book drop to the side of him, wrapping an arm tightly around Kurt, placing a kiss on the side of his head. Kurt felt a hand reach beneath his shirt, lightly rubbing his stomach. "Mm… I can't believe you're six months pregnant."

"You can't believe it?" Kurt gave a small scoff, but a smile was on his lips. "_I_ can't believe it."

"Baby… hello, I'm your daddy, and you know what? I love you so much, and I can't wait to meet you." Blaine stated, smiling at Kurt's stomach. Kurt really wanted to tell him how cheesy that was, but he didn't have the heart to—especially because it was also more than adorable. "The person you're inside is your mommy, except he's a guy too—ouch!"

Kurt glared at him. "If you call me that, she's going to end up calling me 'mommy', and I'm not a mommy."

Blaine grinned. "You technically are though. You're the one who is going to give birth to her so that automatically makes you the mother, and me the father." If Blaine wasn't so cute, Kurt would've probably hit him again.

"Blaine… I've got a question, and I want you to answer me honestly." Blaine glanced up at his boyfriend, frowning slightly, but nodded. "Have you… told your family yet? That I'm pregnant, somehow?"

The man bit his lip, glancing back down, tracing shapes over his boyfriend's stomach. "I couldn't… I couldn't tell her. How am I supposed to explain that my boyfriend is pregnant with my child? They'll think you're… even more of a freak than you are, and do you know how angry that makes me?"

Kurt gave a small smile, lightly running his fingers through Blaine's curls. He honestly didn't care what Blaine's parents thought about him, and he knew Blaine knew that, but he also knew how much it hurt Blaine when they said things about him. "What about Parker? Did you tell him?"

Blaine gave a small laugh, nodding. "He says we should name the baby after him."

"He does know we're having a girl, right?" Kurt questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I've told him, but he says we should still name her after him."

"Well no offense to your brother, but we're not naming our little girl Parker." Kurt chuckled, running his fingers along Blaine's neck, causing Blaine to place a kiss on Kurt's palm. "Andrew told me we should name it after him, but I think he meant it as a joke more than anything."

"I hope he meant 'Angela' and not 'Andrew'." Blaine stated, shaking his head.

"Probably, but either way, I'm not naming my daughter after him. Just what we need; our daughter growing up to be like a heterophobic gay man who is dating the guy who stole my first kiss." People would think Kurt would say this spitefully, but instead there was laughter in his voice. "Oh, and she's not going to play baseball or softball like him either."

"Oh come on, what if she wanted to play softball, Kurt? Would you stop her from doing that?" Blaine asked seriously, crawling up the bed until he was lying next to him.

"Do you know how many stains she would get in her clothes? And how many cuts and bruises she'd get. If she's like me, she's going to bruise easily, and cuts become scars—she doesn't need to have scars. Besides, she'll probably end up more into singing with parents like us anyway."

Blaine thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, you're probably right, but you won't force her into anything, right?"

"Force her into anything besides the pretty little clothes I'm going to make her, you mean?" Blaine smiled, nodding. "No, I won't force her. But I _will _be incredibly happy if she has my love for fashion." Kurt grinned, rubbing his stomach. "I already have this _adorable _pink dress in mind for when she's older, and this yellow sundress…"

"Okay, okay, Kurt, I get it. She's going to have your love of fashion, I know it." Blaine kissed his cheek, tapping Kurt's lips. "You're beautiful…" he whispered, lightly pressing his lips to Kurt's neck.

Kurt let out a small mewl, eyes closing. "Blaine… don't, you know what that does to me with my hormones like this." Blaine ignored that, licking Kurt's lips, lightly pushing his tongue into Kurt's mouth.

Arms wrapped tightly around Blaine's neck, and a small moan escaped from Kurt's lips. Blaine pulled back, breathing slightly heavier. "I guess I should stop… and go into the bathroom and take a really cold shower."

The brunette glared slightly, face flushed. "You kiss me like that and then just stop? You are an evil person, Blaine Anderson. "

* * *

><p>Manuela Anderson stared at the cordless phone she had placed in front of her, trying to work up the courage to pick it up and dial her eldest son's number.<p>

She clenched her eyes shut, fisting her hands in her skirt. It was really hard to believe, but Parker had assured her he wasn't joking around, and—she hated to admit it—but she actually believed him.

Really though? Blaine's _boyfriend _was pregnant? It didn't make any sense, and yet, she had heard a few stories like this before. Manuela was determined to talk to her son Blaine before making any assumptions though, for once.

Opening her eyes, she took in a deep breath, taking the phone and dialing her son's number.

It rang in her ear a few times and she was about to hang up just as there was an answer in the slightly familiar voice of Blaine's boyfriend, Kurt. "If you're calling for Blaine Anderson because of a job, he's rather busy at the moment, so please try again later!"

The yell of "Kurt! Give me back my phone!" came from the background and there was a laugh and some shuffling. Manuela swallowed tightly.

"Hello? This is Kurt, yes? This is Blaine's mother." The laughter fell silent.

"Oh, Mrs. Anderson? I'm sorry, I thought it was someone from the firm Blaine is interning at…" Kurt said softly, and Manuela felt herself frown in disapproval.

"Should you not allow my son to talk to people from his job… Kurt?"

"Right…" there was more shuffling and then another voice spoke. "Mom? What's with the sudden call? Is something wrong with Parker?" Manuela couldn't help but notice how Blaine didn't mention his father.

"No," She replied, giving a small sigh. "There is nothing wrong with your brother—or your father for that matter. I just… wanted to speak to my son; is that so much of a crime, Blaine?"

"Of course not," Blaine answered, and she could hear the shutting of the door from across the line. "It's just, we haven't talked in a long time, mom. I didn't really expect you to call so suddenly, or at all really. Last time we spoke… we had that argument, remember?"

"Yes, I remember, Blaine. And I still stand by what I said." She told him firmly, leaning back against the couch.

There was a small scoff, and she could almost see her son's face as if he was in front of her. "Of course you do. Well, if there wasn't anything in particular you wanted to talk about, I have my boyfriend to get back to—the boyfriend you and dad absolutely hate."

"Yes, actually, I wanted to talk to you about him, Blaine." Manuela crossed her legs, already knowing the response she would get.

"I'm _not _breaking up with Kurt. I'm never breaking up with him again. I love him, and nothing you or dad say is going to change my mind. Kurt is the most amazing person in the world, and I don't care if you can't see it, I know it's the truth, and someday I plan on proposing to him and marrying him, whether you or dad approve or not—which I know you won't." Blaine told her angrily from the other side of the line, and Manuela gave a small sigh, eyes closing lightly.

"Parker told me."

Those seemed to be the magic words that hushed Blaine, at least for a moment. "He told you? He… Parker told you _what _exactly?"

"About Kurt and his… delicate condition, Blaine." Manuela replied softly, brushing the wrinkles from her skirt, trying to pretend that this conversation wasn't such a serious one. "Have you two talked about your options?"

"What? God, yes!" A small growl came from Blaine's throat and Manuela blinked, shocked at the unrecognizable sound coming from her son. "We've talked about it, thought about it, argued about it, and we've decided we're having the baby, and we're raising her and anything you had in mind you can just forget about right now, because it's not going to happen. I don't care if it's weird or if it's strange, its mine and Kurt's baby and we're going to be the best parents ever, a _lot _better parents then you and dad because we'll actually accept our daughter for however she is, unlike the two of you."

"I…" Manuela was speechless. The more and more her son was away from her, the more outspoken he seemed to get. Ever since that… Kurt Hummel had entered his life. Of course, before he had already been lost, but Kurt had just influenced him.

Don't get her wrong, she thought Kurt was a good person, and knew that if Blaine _had _to be like that, there were a lot worse people that Blaine could end up with. But the fact of the matter was, she would rather Blaine not be like that, and not date that Kurt. She just didn't understand it, and couldn't understand it.

"I was just curious, Blaine." She told him, swallowing tightly. "I have a right to know as this baby's grandmother after all—"

"No, you can't even be a mother to me. The only time you and dad ever tried was when you were trying to make me a bit straighter. I love both of you, but how can you be grandparents to your son's child if you don't love your son for how he is?" He paused, as if giving her a chance to reply. She didn't. "So no," Blaine continued. "You're not going to be a grandmother to this kid, Kurt's stepmom is going to be this kid's grandmother, because she'll love her for how she is. And Kurt's dad is going to be the most brilliant grandfather ever. Until you and dad start acting like parents, I'm not letting you call yourself grandparents."

"Blaine, that isn't—"

"Fair? You know what isn't fair? Being loved by parents until I reach a certain age, until I tell them my deepest secret, hoping beyond hope that they might be one of those parents that'll say 'okay, you're gay, we still love you!', but no, they were the type to say 'you're not gay, it's just a phase. We'll straighten you up son!'. That's not being a parent."

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Blaine!" She angrily retorted, standing from her seat and pacing slightly, still holding the phone to her ear. "The world is cruel, and to people who are… homosexual, it is even crueler! I know what happens to those kids; it's on the news every single day, and there is not a day I don't worry about your safety!"

"The world is like that because of people like you! Who instead of try to educate themselves about homosexuality, they ignore it and try to fight it off as if it's just going to go away because you want it to! Well you know what, _mom_? It doesn't work that way! This isn't a phase, and if it is… I hope it continues the rest for my God damned life, because I'd rather be gay and with Kurt and shunned because of it, than be anything else in the world!"

"You don't know what you're saying, Blaine! You need to just calm down and actually think about what your father and I say to you about this—"

"I do to know what I'm fucking saying!" her son roared, hurt and anger in his voice. "I'm in love with Kurt Hummel, we're having a child, and I'm proud of it! That's what I'm saying and it's never going to be any different than that. Love is love, and I know what love means one hundred times more than you ever will, because despite the crap you and dad say about mine and Kurt's relationship, and every other homosexual person on this planet, I still love both of you, and that's saying something."

Before she could say anything else, the dial tone filled her ears, and suddenly… she started feeling as if she were missing something.

* * *

><p>Blaine glared down at the phone in his hand as he heard footsteps walk up behind him, and then felt Kurt press against his back, wrapping his arms around him. "Are you okay?" The man asked softly, kissing his boyfriend's neck.<p>

"No… I'm definitely not okay." Blaine sighed, putting his phone back into his pocket and turning, wrapping his own arms around Kurt. Lightly, he pecked Kurt's lips, loving the small smile that rose to his boyfriend's lips. "But I will be."

Kurt lightly rested his hands on Blaine's chest, leaning their heads together. "I wish… I wish there was something I could do for you, Blaine. I think your mom is trying, I do, and maybe she'll get there in a couple of years. We'll have to be patient."

The man nodded, looking down at the ground as he sighed. "I know, and I'm trying, but it's hard. I just don't get why it's so hard. I mean, I sort of do, but… I'm their son. Isn't their job to love me? It's not fair, Kurt."

Kurt could honestly say he felt like crying. "I know, Blaine, it's not fair; I'm not even going to pretend, but you'll get through this, I know you." He leaned forward, lightly kissing him, enjoying the taste of cinnamon apples they had just been snacking on—which his daughter just didn't seem to be able to get enough of as she seemed to be calm only when Kurt was eating those.

Blaine pulled back, having been calmed down a bit. "So, any other names you like?"

The brunette nodded, pulling him over to his laptop. "I saw this one and it's not a very popular name, I don't think. I've never heard it before, but I think it's just beautiful, and for some reason it seems… right."

"What's the name?" Blaine questioned as he sat down.

"Rae Lynn; it means 'sunbeam lake'. Maybe that sounds a little weird, but just imagine a peaceful lake with beautiful rays of sunlight hitting it and the sky being reflected." Blaine smiled at that, nodding.

"That sounds… peaceful, and completely Kurt Hummel. Something beautiful, and a little elegant even, and completely original. I've never heard of anyone by that name before. What about a middle name?"

"We can come up with one later." Kurt stated, taking Blaine's hand in his and placing them on his stomach. "And I think our little girl likes the name too, don't you Rae Lynn?"

Blaine beamed as he felt a soft kick against his hand. "I think that settles it… her name is going to be Rae Lynn." Blaine pulled his boyfriend's face towards his, happily kissing him.

"Good… I can't wait to hold her for the first time." Kurt sighed wistfully, smiling slightly as Blaine rubbed his stomach. "I think it'll be… magical."


End file.
